1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor composition, an organic thin film transistor, electronic paper, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, organic semiconductor devices having an organic semiconductor film (organic semiconductor layer) consisting of an organic semiconductor material are widely known. The organic semiconductor devices are used in various apparatuses. Particularly, the organic semiconductor device are adopted in a thin film transistor (TFT) used in a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display, an apparatus using a logic circuit such as an RF tag (RFID, Radio Frequency identifier) or a memory, and the like, because the use of the organic semiconductor devices makes it possible to achieve weight lightening and cost reduction and to impart properties such as excellent flexibility.
An expectation for an organic thin film transistor among the organic semiconductor devices is increasing, and various techniques are being suggested.
For example, JP2004-88094A discloses the formation of an organic semiconductor layer for an organic thin film transistor by using a composition containing an organic functional material, a solvent, and an antioxidant. JP2004-88094A discloses, as the antioxidant contained in the composition, for example, 2,6-di-t-butyl-4-ethylphenol. According to the composition of JP2004-88094A, it is possible to inhibit the change of physical properties caused by oxygen or the precipitation of solutes.
JP2005-5582A discloses an organic thin film transistor in which an organic semiconductor layer is formed of a composition containing an antioxidant so as to reduce the oxidation and deterioration of the organic semiconductor layer. More specifically, in examples of JP2005-5582A, as the antioxidant, a hindered phenol-based antioxidant (manufactured by NAGASE & CO., LTD., trade name “IRGANOX 1076”), 2,2′-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-p-cresol) (manufactured by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd., trade name “SUMILIZER MDP-S”), or the like is used.